Something With Benefits
by Sweet Darkling
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles that's Santana/Brittany alternating with Santana/Puck. Latest one is with Puck, who has a moment of nostalgia looking at Santana before turning his eyes to Lauren again. Words of the week were Or and Would.
1. Pass BrittanySantana

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Glee.

**Author's Note****:** A bunch of Santana-centric 100 words drabbles, with different words of the week hopefully each week. This one is Brittany/Santana.

* * *

><p><span>Something With Benefits<span>

Pass

Brittany's standing by her locker, partially because Santana always meets her here and partially because she doesn't know the way to her class.

Artie waves at her as he goes to his class and she waves back, feeling a little happier but wondering if she made the right choice.

Santana comes down the corridor and it's impossible for Brittany not to smile brightly, her mood hugely buoyed...until Santana walks right passed her, without a glance in her direction.

Brittany's as sad as she was happy before and she wonders why she didn't choose Santana, like her heart's telling her to.


	2. Word PuckSantana

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Author's Note: **100 words** on the dot. Word of the Week was **word**. This one focuses on Santana and Puck, because they may have put him with Lauren on the show, but we all know he was more natural and something extra with Santana. (All of these drabbles will be Santana-centric, with various characters but mostly Brittany and Puck.) Anyway, this is slightly dirtier and smuttier than the others, so I hope that isn't off-putting. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><span>Something With Benefits<span>

Word

It's just a word.

"Fuck," Puck grunts, panting as he comes within her.

'Fuck' is what Santana's thinking as she collapses on top of him, out of breath with a thin sheen of sweat across her skin.

It's just a word that describes what they do – fucking. It's just a word that describes how they feel when they hit that certain spot _just right_. It's something to say when they get pissed off and the world screws them over again.

It's the things they do when they're not fucking that's a bit grey, impossible to define with just a word.


	3. M for Mango SantanaBrittany

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**Author's Note: **Just a little bit of Santana and Brittany moment. Phrase of the week: **M for Mango**. **100 words** on the dot. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>M for Mango<span>

"What?" Santana threw a puzzled glance at Brittany, before snapping down the phone. "No, I'm _not_ talking to you." She turned to Brittany. "What did you say?"

"I want the yellow top. Not lemon yellow, the mango yellow one."

"Is that orange?"

" No, it's Mango yellow." Brittany replied.

"Ok..." refocusing on the phone, Santana began yelling again. "I wasn't talking to you, you idiot. I want one more top – extra small. The mango yellow top." Her frown deepened. "Not the lemon yellow one, I said M for Mango. I don't care if it's not the right name. Got it?"


	4. Film

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Glee.

**Author's Note****:** A bit of Puck/Santana moment for you guys, 'cause you know that he's got a thing for her Latino heat!

* * *

><p><span>Something With Benefits<span>

Film

Puck's supposed to be watching Quinn because she's having his baby, he's supposed to be in love with her and she's _so_ hot in her cheerleader outfit, doing those twists, turns and flips that should have meant that she's incredible in bed.

Instead, he's staring at Santana, with her bitch-face cranked up to maximum. Her twists and turns and flips are driving him mad, because he _knows_ it translates into mind-blowing sex in the bedroom (and other places). And when she has a film of sweat, her body glistens like gold. Puck's always liked shiny things and Santana's no different.


	5. Union

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**Author's Note****:** A little bit of Brittany and Santana fun. **100 words** on the dot. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Something With Benefits<span>

Union

"I think we need a union," Brittany turns to Santana and says this as if they're continuing a previous conversation.

Santana, like always, only has an idea about her train of thoughts.

"For the students?" Isn't there a student union already, she wonders, but she doesn't want to burst Brittany's bubble.

"Nope. For _us_," Brittany says with emphasis.

"A Cheerleaders Union?" Santana totally digs the idea, even though Sue's sure to shoot it down.

"No, for pretty people like us." Brittany smiles at Santana before wandering into her classroom, leaving Santana with a huge smile on her face, practically glowing.


	6. Or and Would SantanaPuck

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Glee.

**Author's Note****:** A little moment when Puck wonders about Santana before returning to flirting with Lauren. Words of the week were **or **and **would**. **100 words** on the dot.

* * *

><p>Something With Benefits<p>

Or and Would

Puck's not one for thinking – he's an _action_ man, as he frequently tells all the girls. It's why he's caught off-guard when he spies Santana rounding the corner and feels a pang of nostalgia.

Lauren's kick-ass and he's gutted she's dumped him but before Lauren, Santana was (and _is_) totally kick-ass. Her shapely ass as she saunters down the halls is evidence of that. For the briefest moment, he wonders what would have happened if he'd stayed loyal to Santana or maybe even _dated_ her? Then it's gone and he's flashing flirty eyes at Lauren, trying to win her back.


End file.
